lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Eyes In The Dark
Hello I guess before telling you my story I should tell you a little bit about myself. I live in the city of Aberdeen, Maryland. I'm a 19 year old girl. My name is Trinity Morin and I'm scared of the dark. I've always been scared of the dark and every little thing that lurks inside of it's twisted little voids of nothingness that are almost unreachable for your own eyes to even come close to seeing. The doctors say that its most likely Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, you see back when I was around seven I ended up getting kidnapped. I couldn't see anything because I was blind folded the whole time, but they, they did things to me, horrible things and after each and every day they would leave me in a dark room that felt endless. Never mind that the thing is I'm pretty sure that they're real, I know they're real! Let's get to the story... It all started about 3 weeks ago after walking back from a friends house at around 9:00 pm. I was walking home under the lamp posts and then it happened. I wasn't sure if it was a blackout or if it was something else, but I saw it. It was late and out of the pure panic of being in the dark my insomnia had started that night, I just froze, almost suffocating from a preemptive asthma attack. My eyes had then leveled up and saw it, I saw those two yellow eyes in the dark it was just two, but they watched me. They just stared at me and kept watching and I watched back in fear for whatever things they might do to me. I started hearing noises and I ran, I just ran. Suffering from the traumatizing experience that night I couldn't sleep. This has almost been a nightly occurrence for the past 3 weeks or so. During those 3 weeks I've notice minor differences in my life and such. I've notice that my skin is turning more of a palish gray including bags under my eyes, I've been eating less, I've lost over 70 pounds!, I've become more distant from the world almost always trapping myself in my house with at least one form of lighting on at all times, and I just keep seeing them everywhere. At first it was just at that one area, but then I think I'm starting to see them in the mirror, in the closets, through my windows, and even under my own bed. Last night might have been the worst of all and the last of it because I've finally been able to get some sleep from this WRETCHED NIGHTMARE! Last night I was walking home from my friends house again at around 9:00 pm under the lamp posts, and it happened again. There was a blackout. I froze and almost lost it, but then I heard it and soon saw it. Those two little wretched yellow eyes in the dark, but this time I felt something even worse. This time it wasn't just two. There were so many more. I counted what could be around 20 pairs of them. All of them watching me. It felt like an eternity and the longer it dragged out the more the darkness had began messing with my mind. At first I thought I saw a nose, but then I knew I was starting to see teeth. As I saw more I began to fear more. I saw sharp teeth with what seemed like rust, but in a more reddish color. The longer I stared the more intense their eyes would get almost becoming blood shot at a point. I heard movement and I ran, I ran so damn fast! I ran and ran until my legs felt like they could never move again. I somehow made it home and made my way into my room... it was dark. I looked at my clock and it said 9:07. That long, tortuous experience had only been 7 minutes?! "Never mind", I thought as I sat down at my desk and looked at my darken monitor, only to come to see something brightly shine off of it behind me. I slowly turned around and there they were. There was two yellow eyes in the dark behind me, staring directly at me. I instantly screamed and ran to turn on my light switch. It was my cat... with two big, bright, yellow eyes... Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:MARY SUE ALERT